


Awash

by ThePortugueseNinja



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Could be Dante/Reader if you squint, Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePortugueseNinja/pseuds/ThePortugueseNinja
Summary: Harlow deals with a heavy realization. Dante puts their mind at ease.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Awash

**Author's Note:**

> I know I usually write self-insert stuff but aside from the fact that I've been self-shipping with Dante a lot recently, this is basically word vomit to vent some gender feelings I've been having recently.

Dante had been out on a mission. Harlow was thanking their lucky stars for that. They finally had some time to themself at the Devil May Cry. While, yes, Harlow owned their own shop, there was an upsetting lack of full body mirrors at their place. So they found themself in Dante’s room, mostly stripped in front of the mirror. They still had on their shorts and thigh high socks, but their top was only covered with a new, constricting piece of fabric. Harlow had never tried a binder before. Their body was, for the most part, distinctly feminine. On most days, they didn’t mind their natural appearance. But there were some times that Harlow would look at themself and feel a churning in their gut. Something clawing at the back of their mind, screaming that it wasn’t right. For a while, they just muffled that voice as much as possible. Then there was one day they stayed overnight with Dante. He had found some of his old outfits from when he was younger, and the two of them were having fun trying them on. The one Harlow picked out was from Dante’s late 20’s - a red vest and black turtleneck combo. They found the garments to be a little more constricting than they’d expected, but when they looked in the mirror there was a new, unfamiliar feeling. Because of how the top fit, their chest had been compressed down and the shape of their waist was less noticeable. For once, Harlow felt this wave of something like relief wash over them. Why did they react like that? What was it that finally clicked in their brain that made that feel so right?

So, there they were, back facing the mirror with their new binder adorned. They ran a hand down the front of their chest, taking a moment to admire the compression. After lingering for a moment their hand fell to their side and, taking in a deep breath, they turned to fully see themself. The same feeling of relief filled their chest at the sight. They couldn’t help but get lost in the moment, admiring every aspect of how the binder made them look and feel. They were so caught up in their own thought, however, that they barely registered the front door clicking open. It wasn’t until they heard the distinct sound of heavy footsteps and a deep sigh that they snapped back to reality. 

Shit.

_ Shit shit shit. _

__ Dante wasn’t supposed to be back so soon. Part of them hoped desperately that it was Vergil, knowing that he wouldn’t even bother to look in Dante’s room. But they knew better. They’d recognize the tone of that sigh anywhere. They felt a sudden pit in their stomach. This wasn’t a conversation they were ready to have yet; They barely knew what they were doing themself. Gender wasn’t a new topic between Dante and Harlow. The first time they’d met, Harlow had to tell Dante straight that, regardless of their appearance, they didn’t identify as female. The devil hunter wasn’t phased by it. He took it in stride and, in some cases, went a little overboard at first. Harlow was appreciative, but they eventually had to tell him that no, it wasn’t necessary for him to make all of his one liners completely gender neutral (bless his heart). Regardless, Harlow couldn’t help but fear what effect this might have on their relationship. The two of them had been together for some time now. Dante was always affectionate; more affectionate than they could’ve imagined. On top of the constant physical intimacy was the constant showers of compliments. It seemed like no matter how Harlow looked, he would have something to say about how hot they made it look or how whatever they were wearing complimented their figure perfectly. They swallowed hard at that thought.  _ Their figure _ . They couldn’t help the dread that Dante wouldn’t have the same feelings if they physically altered themself like that. They needed to put something on. Cover themself up or take off the binder or  _ something. _ But by the time they turned to grab their shirt from the bed Dante had already opened the door. He stood leaning against the frame, one eyebrow quirked up and a hint of a smile on his features.

“Sorry babe...am I interrupting something?” he asked, a playful tone clear in his voice. Harlow wanted desperately to respond, to tell him it was nothing or to laugh it off but their mouth was too dry. Heat burned their face as they felt themself flush, all thoughts leaving them at that moment. The voice in their head was screaming, begging for Dante to stop looking at them with those piercing eyes. But it was pointless. Dante’s eyes lingered at their face for a moment before looking down at their chest. His head tilted to the side, and the little smirk on his features grew slightly. “That tank top looks awfully tight. You buy it too small or something?” Of course he would say it like that.

“Don’t patronize me, Dante.” Harlow rasped out, turning their head to stare at the floor. They could still feel Dante’s stare and it was killing them inside. Why were they so scared about this? It was basically the same as several conversations they had with him before, so what made this one so different? The door clicked shut as Dante kicked it back, striding over to them. He didn’t hesitate to pull them into an embrace, resting his chin on the top of their head.

“Okay, spill it. Something’s bothering you, Harlow. You can tell me.” he breathed, running a hand up and down their back. Harlow felt themself relax in his grip. Dante had a way of making them feel grounded, whether it be his weight or the constant warmth he gave off. They sighed, feeling an all too familiar lump form in their throat. There was no avoiding the conversation now, no matter how scared they were.

“It’s not...I’m just…” they stammered, trying to find the words. After taking a deep, steadying breath they tried again. “It’s not a tank top. It’s a binder. I got it because...well, I like how I look when I wear it. I never realized how good it felt until I tried on that one old vest of yours…” they trailed off and relaxed against Dante’s chest. They felt him nod against their head, a soft hum accompanying it. 

“Okay, makes sense. But, I can tell that’s not all that’s bothering you. I can read you like a book, you know.” Dante smiled. The hand that was tracing circles on their back moved up to their hair, his fingers lazily playing with their locks. Harlow let out a shaky sigh, keeping their face buried in his chest.

“Honestly...I’m worried about how it makes you feel. I don’t want this sudden change to affect our relationship at all and I’m terrified it will.” they confessed. A chuckle rumbled in Dante’s chest, and he started guiding the both of them backwards. Once he reached his bed he fell back onto it, pulling Harlow down with him. They both landed with a thud, and Dante looked down at them.

“Harlow…” he started, looking up at the ceiling. “I have the absolute  _ worst _ luck with relationships. Do you honestly think I’d let something like that bother me?” Harlow couldn’t bring themself to look up at him. “Honestly, I can’t believe you’d pin me as that type.” the teasing tone from earlier had returned, and Harlow finally looked up at him with a pout.

“Dante, you have posters of hot women hanging all over the shop.” they deadpanned, resting their chin on his stomach. Dante shrugged and offered a little smile.

“What can I say? I’m more of an ass man, myself, so I don’t really care about what you do up top.” A small smile finally showed up on Harlow’s face and they smacked Dante’s leg playfully. “There’s that smile I love.” he cooed. He turned so that the two of them were on their sides, and he scooted down to place a kiss on Harlow’s forehead.

“Thanks, Dante.” Harlow whispered, finally feeling all the tension from their chest vanish. “Somehow, you seem to always know what to say.” One of Dante’s arms fell over their shoulder, making sure to keep them pulled in close.

“Now you’ve got me thinking. You think I could look as good in your clothes as you did in mine? I think I could fill them out pretty good.”

“I’d like to see you try, cowboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent and I don't really expect responses to it lmao. I am working on some self-insert Dante stuff but I might make a collection for Dante and Harlow too.


End file.
